Insanity: Bloodlust
by RanLei
Summary: First part DONE. Second part of -In-sanity series. The awesome feeling he got when he sinks his poisonous knife to his enemy's skin. The sensation of a person's skin getting penetrated, the scream of his enemy pleading for mercy. 'Aah, this feels good'
1. I, I5, II

_This my latest work._

_Something I thought of._

_It is not something that hasn't been done before, _

_What could have been the Vongola Family._

_How… Tsuna would be when he cannot stay the way he is._

_This is the first part of:_

_The (In)sanity Series:_

_**Obsession.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I: The Boss.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada is not a person without obsession. In fact, in the contrary of what you guys believe, he runs his so called family with his obsession alone.<p>

Yes, it is true.

Tsunayoshi Sawada is obsessed with the safety of his family. Whether his friends, or his real blood-tied family. At first, he thought that it is a normal thing to do. They are, after all, Tsuna's first and closest friends. But, as the conflicts their family faces begins to be more and more dangerous, Tsuna could feel little bits of his sanity cracked.

While smiling to his family, Tsuna had always wandered. What if he couldn't keep them safe? What if they died on him? What if his unbelievably quiet, peaceful, and fun life… stopped?

He absolutely, _absolutely _doesn't want that.

While maintaining the façade of being the No-Good Tsuna, the Vongola boss is always wary. He keeps watching his family. He utilizes men he could to watch over his family. Being a mafia boss, it turns out, suits him all too well. The young Decimo works undercover, even from his own family, even from the legendary hitman Reborn.

For those who know his true nature- which meant people in the underworld – Tsunayoshi Sawada is a frightening, and a very manipulative man. He forges and arranges words so expertly that everyone is sure that he is nobody but an innocent teen. But, after sweetly wrapping them around his fingers, Tsunayoshi Sawada will not hesitate to use you thoroughly until he sees no point in you.

Because you are not his family.

And the people of this world, for the young Decimo of Vongola, are divided into three categories. One: Nobody. Two: A danger to his family. And Three: His family.

When he senses that a 'Nobody' is a potential threat, he will try to manipulate him/her. He will try to have him/her wrapped around his fingers to do his bidding. It could be anything. It could be Money, care, love, and friendship towards his family. But, when he/she feels that Tsunayoshi is just using them, and try to even _think _about harming his family, Tsuna will always return home on the midnight using his window, his gloves are bloodied with his/her blood.

Another hindrance solved.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada is not mentally stable.<p>

This one, however, is known by Reborn and Yamamoto (ironically, despite being Tsuna's right hand man, Gokudera doesn't know) who actually forced him to meet a psychiatrist. And Yamamoto becomes his rein and chains whenever Tsuna is in the verge of losing control.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I.5: Alleyway.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tsuna is flying, chasing a poor poor man down an alley.<p>

"Please! Please! Have mercy, Vongola Decimo!"

The orange-eyed boy almost smiled. But, he only sped up and stepped in front of the poor man whilst making Nuts stand behind the man. "That child is dangerous," Tsuna said pleasantly. "I wouldn't advise you to even try to bypass him. Nuts has been hungry for some blood for a while now. Aren't you, Nuts?" The cheetah-like lion growled in agreement.

Nuts isn't the small adorable little lion you knew. It is a slender lion, almost like a cheetah with mane. The little lion changed little by little as Tsuna loses parts of his innocence. Now, Nuts is a ferocious, loyal, and bloodthirsty animal.

He growled in anticipation. He couldn't wait to tear the nameless man's flesh thoroughly. He purred louder, as if urging his master to hurry up and give him the order to kill him.

"Patience, Nuts." Tsuna called.

The nameless man only shuddered. He had heard of this, but he never expected the rumors to be true. Recently, rumors regarding the Vongola Decimo have been spreading in alarming speed. It said that the young boss has become a monster, not the naïve little kid he used to be. That was why he spied on the Decimo's family, trying to determine the changes with his own eyes.

"Please have mercy, Vongola Decimo!" He pleads once more.

"You are a threat…" The orange-eyed boy stated heartlessly. He stepped deeper within the alleyway and cornered the man to Nuts' side even more. "I can't let you live, good sir. I will kill you." He smiled and snapped his fingers.

Nuts roared and lounged to the man, tearing him from limb to limb. Tsuna's hyper dying will mode subsided and he leaned to the wall while watching his pet mauling the guy who had been a threat to his family. He smiled when Nuts looked over to him, as if asking him to join the feast.

"I'll pass, Nuts. He's all yours."

The lion purred and continued.

That was when Tsuna heard a noise; a noise like something had been dropped.

"T-tenth…?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, and Nuts almost lounged at the source of the voice for surprising its master. However, the young Vongola boss only smiled to his storm guardian.

"Good evening, Gokudera-kun."

* * *

><p><em><strong>II: Are you scared?<strong>_

* * *

><p>It probably scarred Gokudera for life.<p>

It wasn't even the hyper dying will mode. It was the normal Tenth. But, he is leaning there as he watch Nuts devouring every bit of that man's body, _smiling_. "Good evening, Gokudera-kun." He greets him as if they are within school environment. He isn't stammering, definitely not. He doesn't look fidgety. He looks calm, and serene, and normal.

Gokudera is silent. He shivers, but he tries to hide it. Nuts looks at him with narrowed orange eyes, as if daring him to speak against his boss. "T-t-tenth…" Gokudera is the one stammering now instead of the smiling boy in front of him. Tsuna keeps his smile as he walked towards Nuts and pets him on his head. "Gokudera-kun," The Vongola Decimo called without any hesitation.

"Are you scared?"

Both Nuts and his boss are bloodied. And if it is the boss Gokudera knows, he wouldn't look so happy with it. Gokudera Hayato is silent. He doesn't know where his voice went anymore. "I take it as a yes…" His boss opened the box and Nuts went inside it.

Tsuna licked his lips and walked towards him. The Sky of Vongola tapped the Storm Guardian's shoulder. "Whether you hate me or not, Gokudera-kun, you are very precious to me. All of you. My family." Tsuna smiled and walked away, leaving Gokudera alone in a narrow alleyway with a corpse.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna, let's play a game.<em>

_Can you protect your family before I claim you?_

_After all, you promised me._

_When you're mine, Vongola will be mine too._

_I love you, you love your family._

_Isn't it only logical that I destroy your family to have you?_

* * *

><p><em>Please review~<em>


	2. III, III5, IV

_Deary dearest, please don't run._

_I love you so that I want to destroy._

_Kill, kill, and be my one and only._

_Even your cold corpse will be my treasure_

_The first part of (In)sanity series:_

_**Obsession.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>III: Love.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada is his greatest obsession.<p>

He is the one maintaining his sanity. The little brown brunet is both his sanity, _and _insanity. He keeps him controlled, but makes him uncontrollable.

His paper works are done. Of course, he is accompanied by that child's voice he records when they are talking before the boy changed. Before the boy become what he obsesses over. No, no no no no no. He loves him. He loves Tsunayoshi Sawada. This is normal for someone like him.

When you love someone who lives far away from you, it is normal to want to hear your beloved's voice, yes? Yes it is. If you don't agree, he will kill you.

He smiles as he watches Tsunayoshi orders Nuts to kill a man. When the innocent, shy, and lovely boy is cute… this part of the boy _arouses_ him more.

The thought of his _love _makes him feel lighter and warm with unexplainable fuzzy feelings.

"Tsuna baby, I love you. Let me claim you, love…"

He whispered to the monitor where he is watching his love devouring every last of that nameless man.

Adorable, adorable, adorable, his love is _so fucking adorable!_

But, when he saw a figure of someone precious to his love discovering him doing something he absolutely adores with a shocked expression plastered on that pest's face disturbed him.

"You ungrateful ingrate. Tsuna just said that you are precious to him! Aren't you going to be on your knees and say that you are thankful?"

He clicked his tongue in utter fury. "You need to be taught a lesson, pest."

* * *

><p><em><strong>III.5: Mirror.<strong>_

* * *

><p>There is a mirror within Tsunayoshi Sawada's heart.<p>

The young Vongola Decimo often confronts that mirror within his dreams, when it isn't the dreamless one. And the mirror always reflects the other side of him. Parts of his shattered innocence. The reflection looks identical to Tsuna, but looks weaker, meeker, and held a softer expression, voice, and way of talking than the real self.

"_Please…" _The boy said with a pleading tone the real Tsunayoshi would never ever use anymore. _"Stop it, Tsuna. Don't kill anyone…" _The reflection was touching his side of the mirror, wanting to go out. The cold Vongola Decimo touches the glass roughly. "And why is that?" He asked coldly. "I feel… _happy_. I'm getting rid of our family's threats. You should be happy too, me."

The reflection looked taken aback with what the main personality said. _"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I'm too much of a coward to face that guy…" _Tsuna's reflection whispered meekly. The real Tsuna is unmoved; he stares directly to his counterpart before grinning sadistically. "Indeed. You are too much of a coward to play this game, his game. So _I'm _playing it."

The weaker Tsuna trembled, still looking very anguished and shocked. "That's why, _Tsuna_, shut up and let me do it my way," The real Tsuna licked the mirror, precisely on his counterpart's cheek. "I will kill everyone that stands in my way. In my family's safety. I'm worried. Worried. Worried. Worried!" But, he doesn't look like it at all. His face morphed into a complete bliss.

"_You are insane!" _The reflection shrieked in a shrill voice. "Oh yeah? Unfortunately, me, I'm you! So this insanity belongs to you too!" The real Tsuna's brown eyes flickered into orange. The meeker Tsuna didn't dare talk.

"Oh yeah, Gokudera-kun discovers my secret."

"_Ah!"_

"But… we won't let him stop being our friends, our family, right?" The real Tsuna licked his lips before turning his back to his reflection. _"I… don't want to lose anyone…" _The reflection mumbles quietly. But, the real Tsuna smiles, as if hearing his counterpart's mumbling.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>IV: Reins and Chains.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Someone is killed within our vicinity, Tsuna. Do you know about it?" Yamamoto said as he ate the last piece of sushi in his lunchbox. "Yes, I know." Tsuna answered coolly. The baseball-lover narrowed his eyes slightly. He can feel traces of bloodlust in Tsuna's presence. It made Yamamoto anxious, really.<p>

"Speaking of it, where's Gokudera? He's never been absent before." Yamamoto wondered as he watches the empty seat in front of Tsuna's own. The brunet looks surprised as well, but he hides it well. "M-maybe a cold?" Yamamoto wanted to click his tongue for the fake stammer Tsuna let out, but he only smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that should be it."

When the school bell rang, Yamamoto went to Tsuna's desk and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Wanna check on Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, and the Vongola boss nods.

The walk towards Gokudera's house is calm and peaceful. Yamamoto talks to Tsuna, trying to get something out about the lingering bloodlust and last night's murder case, but he gets nothing.

Finally, they arrive on Gokudera's apartment. But, before Yamamoto even ring the bell, Tsuna already barged in with widened eyes.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?"

"I can feel that guy's presence…" Tsuna hissed with a tone Yamamoto seldom hears, but heard once anyways. He gulped and tailed Tsuna, looking for their silver-haired friend.

When they both reached the end of the corridor (which meant Gokudera's bedroom), Tsuna clenched his fists harder. "This stench…" Tsuna licked his lips, and Yamamoto shuddered. "The all too familiar…" Tsuna slowly opened Gokudera's door. "Blood!"

When they entered the room, they found Gokudera curling on his sofa, trying to fight the pain on his bandaged wound. The room is horribly messy, and probably messier than what Gokudera normally allows, and dried blood is everywhere. Probably Gokudera's own.

Yamamoto ran to his other best friend and asked him what's wrong. "This morning… a fucking unknown man came to my place and beat the crap out of me. My dynamites stood no chance at all! So does my G Archery, it's as if he already knew about my powers! But…" Gokudera fell silent for a few seconds before continuing. "The strange thing is after beating me, he bandaged my wound. Even though it was poorly done."

Yamamoto nodded and smiled. "Thank god if you're alright." Gokudera nodded, but he didn't look towards Yamamoto.

He is looking to their boss.

"Un…forgivable…" Tsuna's eyes are wide, very wide with shock, anger, and hate. "How dare… my family… I'll kill the one…" Tsuna's body is shivering with fury. "I'LL FUCKING KILL THE ONE WHO DID THIS!" Tsuna shouted, but, before he can leap away and swallow his HDW pill, Yamamoto was already hugging his best friend's neck.

"Don't, Tsuna, calm down. Gokudera is all right. We can take him to the hospital. All right? Calm down. We have to take Gokudera to the hospital." The two last sentences are said in some sort of ordering tone. Like what the baby had taught him.

Tsuna looked at his family with blank, still brown, eyes. "Hos…pital…?" He asked, unsure. "Yes, the hospital. If we don't take Gokudera there, he might be injured for the rest of his life. You don't want that, right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto put every fiber of his being to make his sentence sound as authoritative as Reborn's.

"I don't want… Gokudera-kun to be hurt… he's my family…" Yamamoto nodded. "Yeah, so, that's why right now, you won't be killing anyone. But, you'll come with me to take Gokudera to the hospital, right?" With a blank nod from the brunet, Yamamoto smiled and continued. "Now, I'm going to count backwards from five to one. When I reach one, you'll fall asleep, dreamless, and when you wake up, you'll be calm again. Is this understood?" The Rain Guardian asked, and gets another nod. He smiles.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One." With that, Tsuna immediately fell asleep, and Yamamoto caught him. "What the hell was that?" Gokudera stands up and walks to Yamamoto's place, limping. "There's no way that Tenth can emanate such a pure, malicious killing intent like before!" The raven-haired taller teen slung Tsuna over his shoulder and gesture Gokudera to follow him to the hospital.

"Unfortunately, Gokudera, he _can_."

* * *

><p><em>Unfair.<em>

_Life is unfair._

_Why is he frightened?_

_Even though you have told him that he is precious…_

_If there is anyone who should be frightened,_

_It's me._

_Why?_

_Because, love, you've never told me that I am precious._

_That alone, is my source of fear._

* * *

><p><em>Please review :D<em>**  
><strong>


	3. V, V5, VI

_You are better alive._

_You are the loveliest when you are in agony._

_I'm finding it hard to do anything without you._

_What can I do without you, love?_

_**Nothing but carnage.**_

_The first part of (In)sanity series:_

_**Obsession.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>V: A crack.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsuna… stop…!" <em>The reflection's voice is echoing inside their mind. But, the real Tsuna is not there, and thus it makes the reflection's voice futile. _"Don't… don't break this mirror!" _The meek brunet is almost crying. He is the last bit of Tsunayoshi Sawada's innocence. He is the last shred of Tsunayoshi Sawada's humanity. He _doesn't want _to disappear.

But, he is too weak to fight the real Tsuna's rage. He had seen what happened. What befell Gokudera is the most unfortunate. While the real Tsuna rages, the meeker Tsuna furrowed his brows and screamed to the mirror. He _knows _that it's _him _who did it. But… he can't say anything unless his counterpart comes to this room.

A dreamless sleep is what the weaker Tsuna doesn't really like. It gives him chills when it is deathly quiet in this room. The floating memories and broken toys that floats around his mirror turns still whenever his counterpart is having a dreamless sleep.

But…

"_What's going on?" _Tsuna gasped as the memories and toys thrashed around crazily. This never happened before. The real Tsuna is too emotionless to ever feel what the weaker Tsuna think it is…

Could it be that his counterpart is having a nightmare?

"_LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I WANT TO SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING OUTSIDE!" _Tsuna shouted as he bangs the mirror with his hands. What is his counterpart dreaming that the toys are thrashing around like this? And what is he dreaming that makes his memories swirl like a tornado like this?

But, Tsuna's wish isn't granted. He clutches his head, afraid of the toys damaging the mirror which symbolizes his existence. _"Please don't hit… please don't hit!" _

Tsuna is really unlucky.

Because a wooden train just crashed with the mirror's frame, breaking a little bit of the mirror. The meeker Tsuna screamed in agony.

A crack in this already damaged mirror means a crack in Tsunayoshi Sawada's sanity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>V.5 Nightmare.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna rarely dreams.<em>

_Even when he does, he always dreams of the small room which contains his mirror. He rarely dreams of anything other than his counterpart. _

_This dream… isn't like a dream. He is alone in a completely dark room. This doesn't freak him out. The next part does._

_As spotlight begin to light the spacious room, directly on top of his head, Tsuna felt himself tied to a chair and gagged. But, what is bizarre from this position is the fact that his eyes aren't closed. __**"I have a present for you, deary dearest." **__Tsuna immediately shudders. He knows this voice! This is the game master's voice. __**That person's **__voice._

_The first spotlight lights in front of Tsuna. It shows Kyoko's corpse, hung bloodily to a nail as if she's a punching bag for boxing. "KYOKO-CHAN!" Tsuna screamed futilely from his chair, trying to break away. But, the clothe he felt as the tying material had changed into chains. The piece of fabric on his mouth muffled his voice. __**"Isn't she the loveliest when she's dead?" **__The chilly voice of __**that person**__ makes Tsuna shudders in both fear and anger._

_Tsuna threw a menacing glare to the darkest part of the room. "HOW DARE YOU! MY FAMILY…!" But, the man doesn't care. He keeps on snapping his fingers and reveals more and more of Tsuna's family Chrome, Haru, Bianchi, I-Pin, Lambo, his mother, Yamamoto, Gokudera, even Hibari-san and Mukuro, and Reborn. All of them are hung limp, bloody, and __**dead**__._

_Tsuna screamed, tearing the fabric on his mouth into nothingness and tried to break away from his chains. __**That person **__laughs. __**"You are mine, love."**__**He **__declared softly. "FUCK YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I HATE YOU! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Tsuna screamed his curses as tears stream down his face. He howls with such an agonizing tone that almost sounded inhumane._

"_**Aaah. How lovely. Let me hear more of that voice." **__The tormentor of Tsuna's mind sighs with both love and lust. __**"As I expected, you are the most captivating when you are in such agony." **__The young Vongola Decimo is still cursing his head off towards __**that person**__, who only laughed._

"_Why are you doing this? Show yourself!" Tsuna screamed tauntingly. There was another chuckle before __**that person **__replies. __**"I love you, you love your family… you told your family that they are precious…" **__Tsuna's body tensed when he feels a cold breath on his neck. __**"If you want to wake up from this dream, love…" **__The Vongola boss' eyes widened in realization. Yes, this is a dream. He can wake up and prevent all of this from happening._

"_**Tell me that I'm precious to you."**_

_Tsuna's eyes narrows considerably. He doesn't even remember this guy's face. How can he say that he's precious like he did his family?_

"_**Or… would you like to stay here forever until I break your precious little mirror?" **__The brunet snapped his head to the voice's direction. No. He can't do that! He __**can't **__break his mirror._

"_I… I…"_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_You… you are very… precious to me…"_

_Tsuna can feel a hug from all over his body, along with a soft sigh. "Very well, I will let go of you… for now." The brunet can feel the chains that bound him to his seat disappear. Along with __**that person's **__presence. __**"Do not forget our game, love. It is until I claim you that you have to protect your family. You failed to protect your Storm. You still have one more chance before I claim you," **__Tsuna tensed and gritted his teeth._

"_**One more time. If you fail to protect your family for one more time, I will sink my teeth in your flesh, and mark you eternally. I will grind your bones against mine until our marrows mix. I will hold you down and tear you open, live inside you. You **__**will**__** be mine!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VI: Tremble.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

"What's going on, Tenth/Tsuna? !"

Tsuna wakes up in a hospital bed, just beside Gokudera's own. He is drenched in his own sweat, possibly from his nightmare. Oh yeah, he remembers when Yamamoto told him that they need to get Gokudera-kun to the hospital. The young Vongola boss rubs his temple before smiling to his best friends and Guardians.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," He said as he trembled greatly.

Yamamoto tilts his head in confusion, and Gokudera narrows his eyes suspiciously. But, neither of them said anything. "You guys…" Tsuna breathed heavily, still trembling. "You guys are very precious to me… please don't die. Please don't leave me alone." If he is the previous Tsuna, he would have broken down to tears.

His Storm and Rain Guardians looked to each other before scooting closer to him. "It's alright, Tenth. This is no big deal!" Gokudera smiles as he holds his arm, showing off his bandaged bicep. "Yeah, Tsuna, no worries!" Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna sighed as he smiles towards his Storm and Rain.

But, none of them notices the fact that his hands are still trembling.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna… you are mystery.<em>

_Why would you keep that mirror within you?_

_Why can't you discard your innocence?_

_Why can't you smash your own mirror?_

_Ah, no matter, no matter._

_Things don't change._

_I'll still fill the graveyards until I have you._

_I'll still sing sweet songs of lust and possession for you._

_After all, didn't you say that I'm precious to you?_

* * *

><p><em>Hmm can anyone guess who <em>_**that person **__is?_

_Is he vague? Or is he very obvious? _

_I'm having so much fun in twisting __**that person's **__personality. XD_

_Umm, well, please review :D_


	4. VII, VII5, VIII

_Ah? You died?_

_Love you all the same,_

_Miss you all the same._

_Oh! You snapped?_

_Love you even more,_

_Miss you even more!_

_The first part of (In)sanity series:_

_**Obsession.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VII: Gleam.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up on his own bed, and immediately looked at his digital clock. It's 6 AM on 24th that means it's <em>that <em>time of the month.

The young Vongola Decimo sighs and walks to the bathroom. He washes his face and watches himself on the mirror. He smirks and laughs, he's going to need to bring his beloved pet, Nuts, and one of his white suits he hid behind his wardrobe to _that place_. Why? Because, every 24th of the month, it is spread in the underworld that the Vongola Decimo would be in one of the most famous nightclub in Namimori to pay his underlings and meet with his connections.

Tsuna smiled coldly whenever he imagines what Reborn would say if he knew who Tsuna's connections and underlings are.

The famous Yakuza in Namimori, whose influence is even bigger than Hibari Kyoya himself, the Yamaguchi group, are Tsuna's loyal lapdogs. His underlings are the mafias from unknown families and the Russian Mafia. Recently, the Mogilevich Family's current boss has succumbed to Vongola Decimo's charm, and our favorite boss is currently controlling them from behind their boss's seat to protect _his _family.

Having them as an ally is certainly reliable, but still, in Tsuna's opinion, isn't safe enough for his family.

The Vongola Decimo examined the room with his brown eyes. After finding nothing, he opened his drawer and took an orange-colored candle. "Heh," He scoffed and placed the candle on the table. The brunet opened his box and smiled to his pet. "Nuts, it's _today_." He petted the orange lion, who purred. "Burn and deceive, repair and forsake. Come, Nuts."

Nuts breathed a small blaze of fire to Tsuna's candle. The Vongola boss smiled a proud smile and placed the candle in the candle-holder. "I guess I'll be absent today," Tsuna sighed and ruffled his own hair. "Come, Nuts. Let's get this done and over with."

* * *

><p><em><strong>VII.5: Mercy.<strong>_

_AN: The content of this section is M-rated. Drug-use and a little bit of sexy activity._

* * *

><p>His name wasn't important. All that matters is to meet that person. That person who had given him his reason to live. That sweet-mannered little Japanese brunet with a smile that he always wanted to see. Oh, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the little Vongola boss. His source of life.<p>

He walked in to a blurry place. His vision was perturbed by his reason of life. He needs to hurry. Tsunayoshi Sawada hates it if he was being tardy. "Hey, sir, I think you're drunk…" Nonsense! He isn't drunk. He just inhaled the medicine. There's no way that he is drunk. He is just… a little excited.

Hmm, maybe giddy is a better choice of word?

Well, no matter. He doesn't care. Where was he again? Darn, he'd forgotten. But, he perfectly remembers the reason why he is here. "Tsunayoshi Sawada…" He said happily. The bald bodyguard gasped and immediately ushered him to the lowest basement. "Decimo, we've brought one of your clients." The bald man uttered. He can hear him amidst the strange buzzing noise on his ears.

When the door opens, he was exhilarated by the sight of brown mop of hair, sitting on a white couch so gallantly, accompanied with his lion. "Ah, you're here," Tsunayoshi Sawada breathed. "How's life?" He laughed out loud. How could he know? Tsunayoshi Sawada is the one holding his life. How should he know about life?

Despite getting no answers from him, Tsunayoshi Sawada smiled and continued to scratch his lion behind its ears. "Teehee, heeheehee, hehehe…" He said as he wobbled forward, and fell in front of the brunet's couch. His drool stained the expensive carpet Tsunayoshi Sawada owned. "Tell me about Kyoko-chan's, Gokudera-kun's, Yamamoto's, and Onii-san's grades, Nezu-sensei." Tsunayoshi Sawada smiled.

"On a second thought, Hibari-san as well. They are doing a great job, aren't they, Sensei?" He knows what to answer. He will have to say yes. If not, he'll lose his reason to live. "Yeeeeeeeeeeees," He blurted happily. "They're doin' great jobs yeah." He answered. Tsunayoshi Sawada looked pleased. But, he didn't do anything.

Suddenly, anxiety attacks him. What if… what if Tsunayoshi Sawada doesn't give him _it_? What will he do then? What should he do then? How is he going to live? "Ughhhhh," He clutched his head and rubbed the cold sweat off his face. "Is there something wrong, Sensei?" The young boy said merrily. "My life… my life… I need _it_. Please, Tsunayoshi Sawada, _please!_" He kneeled and begged the boy wearing a neat set of white suit.

The boy looked thoroughly amused and stands up. His lion growled, but one glare from its master, it stopped.

Tsunayoshi Sawada took out a little bottle made of glass from his pocket and waved it in front of him. "Do you want this?" He asked with a genuine tone of mockery. _"Yesssss!" _He practically jumped, but the boy retracted _it _from him. "Well, go get it then." Tsunayoshi Sawada threw the bottle to the floor and broke it. The white substance within it spreads around on the floor messily.

Those white substance, his life.

He crawled to his life and began to lick it happily. It was his life. His life!

This month, he still managed to get Tsunayoshi Sawada's mercy. Thank God.

**oOo**

"Yo, Vongola Decimo." A pretty Japanese woman entered the white room gracefully. Her eyes travelled to a pathetic human being licking the opium on the floor. "Ah, Yamaguchi-hime." The amused-looking little brunet greeted her politely while petting his pet lion. "You are looking very pretty with those daring clothes on." Vongola Decimo smiled to her and kissed her hand.

She giggles and sat down beside the little brunet. "So," She breathed seductively. The little Vongola smiled and hold his hand up, a signal to hold off. "Nuts, please go over there." His pet lion purred and went away to the corner of the room. The little brunet closed in to her, making no space between their bodies.

Her hands travelled to the boy's own hands, and placed the smaller hand on her big chest. "Do you have good news, Yamaguchi-hime?" Vongola Decimo asked calmly as he stroke her sensitive part. "Yes," She panted heavily as a signal for the teen to continue. "For you to come with only bras and panties on, you must have good news for me." The young Decimo breathed on her ears.

The Princess of Yamaguchi group gasped in pleasure as Decimo's hands travelled down to her left breast, under her lacy bra. "Yes… Decimo…" She whispered, but didn't tell the news. She wanted the little Decimo to feel her more. To be caressed by the youngest Vongola boss in history would be an honor, and will make her a legend. Especially when the boss is someone like Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"How naughty, Hime…" Decimo bit her neck before sucking out the blood, leaving a fresh hickey on her skin. "I will tell… I will tell…" She gasped again when the Decimo encircled one of his arms around her waist and licked her body. It was as if he wanted the news out of her immediately.

She moaned seductively, but the Decimo seemed unfazed.

Seeing that it won't really work anymore, she hugged the Decimo and breathed on his ears. "The Yamamoto restaurant… is the best-selling restaurant in Namimori. And Ryohei Sasagawa gets an invitation to enter Yamaguchi University without being tested. Tokyo University sent an invitation letter to Kyoya Hibari, even though we don't know if he accept or not."

She could see the Decimo's eyes now. It was wide and full of happiness. He was sparkling. "All achieved, of course, by Yamaguchi group's influence. Their future is safe, milord." She added the last title as a personal kink of hers. The young Decimo as her lord… not bad. Especially when he owns the most powerful mafia Famiglia in the world.

"Their future… is safe? It's guaranteed?" The young Decimo asked with a surprising tone of innocence. "Yes, Decimo, as long as my soul is yours, your family is safe…" She caressed the teen's neck with her fingers. The Vongola Decimo smirked as he placed his hand on Yamaguchi-hime's rosy cheek.

"Kiss me, my lord." Tsunayoshi Sawada didn't hesitate; he crashed his cold lips to the Yakuza Princess's own, thinking nothing but his family's future.

_With this, they'll be happy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIII: Suspicion.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Reborn looks suspiciously to the orange-candle he found in Tsuna's room. The little baby narrowed his eyes as he examines the still-burning candle thoroughly.<p>

He knows this candle. It is only sold on Namimori's best nightclub, the Qingbang. It was known for the little amount of weed used to make the colored-candles. What is something like this doing in Tsuna's room?

How… _bizarre_. Instead of finding his student skipping school, he only found a candle. An overly suspicious candle.

It couldn't be that Tsuna goes to Qingbang instead of going to school…

Naaah, his student is too innocent for that.

…right?

* * *

><p><em>I can see that you don't want to caress her.<em>

_I can see that you don't want to use your teacher._

_I can see everything, love, I can see._

_But, you used them anyways. _

_Even though I can see you crack a little bit._

_This is your family's fault!_

_If it weren't for them, you won't have to suffer like this!_

_Patience, love, just a little more._

_A little more until I have you, _

_A little more until you can live without sacrificing anything_

_Only for me._

* * *

><p><em>Slightly longer than usual, because Christmas and stuff held me back.<em>

_Umm, review?_


	5. IX, IX5, IX7, X

_It started small._

_It started as a mere 'I want to protect you'._

_It doesn't cross my mind to love you this way._

_But, as the time and space separate us, I began to feel,_

_This intense __**obsession **__towards you._

_The first part of (In)sanity series:_

_**Obsession.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IX: Interval.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The wait for his private airplane never seemed this long. He tapped his foot impatiently, trying to calm himself from the burning anger he felt.<p>

His first priority is to go to Japan and kill the bitch-Princess of Yamaguchi Yakuza group who _dared _to touch his love in such a dirty way. That dirty bitch. How dare she makes Tsuna, oh dear cute lovely Tsuna, to touch her that way? She _defiles _his purity! That bitch needs to be told a lesson. That takes priority more than eradicating Tsuna's family.

If glares can kill, all of the people in the room with him would probably be killed. He hates that bitch. He hates _anyone _who is close to Tsuna. He hates _anyone _who breathes the same air as his love.

Why? Because he felt an unexplainable jealousy.

No, jealousy is too shallow. He is _envious, begrudging, backbiting _and any other words found in thesaurus that describe his unhappiness towards the bitch's advances towards Tsuna.

How he hates her. She needs to die _painful _and by his _own _hands.

When the bell that signals his plane arriving rings, he was more than eager. He was _exhilarated_. He will meet with his love after a long time, _and _kill a bitch while at it.

Oh, he's more than happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IX.5: Impatience.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>He was done. He had finished the Yamaguchi-bitch. Her family could all die for all he cares.

"Now, I'll really bite you to death."

Whoa, that was sudden.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, Kyoya!"

The raven-haired teenager didn't listen and kept on attacking his 'enemy'.

"Hmph, I don't think I have any choice." He smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IX.7: Failure.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kusakabe-san!" Tsuna ran and panted. Reborn sat firmly on top of his head, also looking at the regent-haired man. "Ah… Sawada-san…" Kusakabe Tetsuya also remembered what happened in the world ten years from now, and he now referred to Tsuna with a newfound respect. "I came here as soon as I got the call. How's Hibari-san?"<p>

"The leader… Kyo-san was attacked by an assailant. It is unknown what offense the assailant had done to aggravate him, but now, Kyo-san is…"

Tsuna waited, gulping nervously.

"I'm sorry, Sawada-san, but Kyo-san is gone."

Tsuna's eyes tripled in size and he fell to his knees. His entire body was shivering as tears escaped from his eyes, streaming down endlessly. "Tsuna," Reborn called. The brunet looked at his tutor, who cocked his head to the television in the hospital waiting room.

_It appears that there was an unscheduled demolition of Kokuyo Health Land. The place had been battered for years and the lots are un-owned and uncared for, so the nearby townspeople decided to bulldoze the entire place-! Ah! There are humans here!_

Tsuna gasped. He looked at the television with teary eyes. He hoped that another member of his family is safe. He hoped, and hoped and hoped and hoped!

_It is such devastation! Three bodies are found under the rubbles of the building. One of them is a girl, and two of them are boys. The three of them wore the same Kokuyo-high's uniform and—How are they?_

Please be fine, please be fine, please be fine!

_We just confirmed that they are dead. Must be some homeless making the unused Health Land as their residence-_

Tsuna ran. He ran in the hallways of hospital into the lobby. He himself didn't know why, it was where his feet had taken him.

Chrome… and Ken and Chikusa. Are gone. Hibari-san too.

Unbelievable.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

The doctors are nurse were rushing, they pushed Tsuna out of the way. "What happened?" Reborn jumped from Tsuna's head and asked one of the ambulance-attendant. "A car crash in front of Namimori High School! Apparently there are five victims!" The attendant explained hurriedly. "Wh-who are the victims…?" Tsuna asked, his voice shaking.

"They are Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, Sawada I-Pin, Sawada Lambo, and Sasagawa Ryohei! All struck by a truck when they were walking out of Nami-High!" Tsuna's heart stopped for a few seconds and his face turned as white as a sheet. "A-are they… alive?" He asked, but the medical man only gestured him to follow.

When they arrived in the emergency room, Tsuna was told to wait outside. Reborn was standing beside Tsuna now, looking very alarmed. This was too sudden for a coincidence. What's going on?

When the doctors are out, the medical man whom Tsuna had asked kneeled beside him. "Are you their friend?" He asked pleasantly. Tsuna nodded soundlessly. "Well… I'm… I'm really sorry."

Tsuna ran away as fast as he could. Reborn didn't follow him. He didn't know where to go, he thought about going to Qingbang, but he ran to the mountain where he first trained for the Varia Ring-Conflict. He slammed his head to the river and cried, letting his everything out.

And somehow or another, he heard the voices of his two best friends. "Tenth! /Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Gokudera called, and Tsuna turned his head to his best friends' direction. "We've seen the news about Chrome… and we also knew about Hibari…" Gokudera said uncomfortably as he scratched one of his still-bandaged arms. "About Senpai, the girls and the kids too…" Yamamoto continued, as uncomfortable as Gokudera was.

Tsuna didn't say anything, but he looked his best friends in their eyes and smiled. "You guys are not going to leave me, right?" He pleaded, tears escaping from his eyes again. His hands were firm on Gokudera and Yamamoto's own.

"Of course n-!" Their smile faded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>X: Game Over.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Two horridly loud gunshots.<p>

Each bullet penetrated his best friends' head directly on their forehead. They were killed instantly.

Tsuna was silent, his hands are shivering as he let Gokudera and Yamamoto's body fell to the ground, to his feet.

"GOKUDERA-KUN! YAMAMOTO!"

Shouting isn't going to make any difference, but he did it anyways.

"Bang! Game over, Tsuna!" The brunet glared to the tree where he heard the voice from. "I now claim you as my own, love, as our game dictates. You failed to protect your family, so now you're mine." _That person's _voice sounded friendlier than ever.

"Come now, love. I've won the game. I've destroyed your family. I won you!"

**oOo  
><strong>

Reborn transformed his partner Leon into a mini-copter and flew across Namimori, to the mountain where he first trained Tsuna in the ring conflict.

When he arrived, he saw his student collared and leashed with a thin silver chain, and he was chained into _someone's_ hand. Tsuna was no longer Tsuna. The usual light in his eyes, his usual conviction… are gone.

And Reborn could never be angrier than the Ninth's order not to interfere with any of Tsuna's fight than now. "Ciao, Reborn. I've got what I wanted. So I'll leave now~" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Were you the one who killed them? Tsuna's Family?" Tsuna didn't even move, or react when he mentioned his Family.

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"They're on my way, you see?" He tugged Tsuna's collar gently. "They're in my way to get what I _desire_."

Reborn stood unmoved his hand firmly on his gun.

"Aren't you the one who taught me to eliminate everything in my way to what I wanted, Reborn?"

The fedora-wearing baby didn't say anything. He did… He did teach him that.

"Well, since I've got my _**obsession **_already. I have nothing to do here. _Arrivederci_, Reborn."

When they both left, Reborn couldn't say anything. He was at fault. He was the one who introduced them. He was the one… who brought all of this to the Vongola Decimo.

"I never taught you to be like this, Dino."

But, it was too late. He and Tsuna were gone.

* * *

><p><em>I finally have you!<em>

_I __**FINALLY **__HAVE YOU!_

_~Dino Cavallone~_

* * *

><p><em>So… RanLei here. Review? Teehee<em>

_How many of you actually think that it was Dino? :D_

_O yeah keep scrolling down from here, a little something for you guys. Out this weekend._

* * *

><p><em>Tsunayoshi Sawada <em>

_You are my drive_

_To kill_

_To devour_

_To destroy_

_To repay my debt to you,_

_I shall create the world you wanted,_

_Even if I have to kill, and kill and kill_

_GIVE ME A REASON TO KILL!_

_~?~_

_I shall welcome you into another scenario I've think about_

_Another insanity that might occur in this universe_

_The Second Part of (In)sanity series:_

_**Bloodlust.**_


	6. XI, XI5, XII

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill!_

_I'll kill whoever hurts you!_

_The second part of (In)sanity series:_

_**Bloodlust.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XI: Hatred.<strong>_

* * *

><p>He hates Dino Cavallone with all his might.<p>

He loves Tsunayoshi Sawada with all his heart. Even though he couldn't care less about his family.

The reason he hates Dino Cavallone is because of his unhealthy obsession towards the person they both love. Even when he loves Tsunayoshi Sawada this deeply, he won't break him. He will _never _break him.

But, somehow, regardless of what he thinks, his body will always demand _it _from him.

The awesome feeling he got whenever he sinks his poisonous knife to his enemy's skin. The sensation of a person's skin getting penetrated, the scream of his enemy pleading for mercy. He hates, yet at the same time, he would always think 'Aah, this feels good'.

How twisted.

But, he cannot say anything. He can't even defy his body's needs. It wasn't lust. He doesn't need women and pleasures. More like he couldn't get pleasure with doing those things with women. The only thing that may please him is…

To kill.

To rip.

To thoroughly mince his enemy's body.

To hear screams of agony uttered by his enemies.

He hates everything, besides that little brunet. So… he's free to kill everyone he hates. That's why he will kill.

Because he hates everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XI.5: Snow.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It was snowing.<em>

_Darn, he hates snow. It's cold, merciless, and… pure white._

_Why is something so cold and cruel had to be pure white?_

_How annoying._

"_Aah, i-it starting to snow… I wonder if that guy's cold?" He immediately covers his mouth. This voice belongs to Tsunayoshi Sawada… right? _

_Darn, do they ask that little guy to find him? _

_He sat down on a wooden bench and put his hands behind his head. It was cold, undeniably cold. God forsaken snow…_

"_Ah! You're here!"_

_He tensed immediately. Being near someone else this close is something rare for him. "What is it?" He asked. "They told me that you've d-disappeared." Tsunayoshi Sawada stammered lightly. "I won't be out of their lives that easily." He clicked his tongue. Tsunayoshi Sawada laughed. "Yeah, you won't." _

"_But," The little brunet stood up and took off his scarf. "Don't disappear." He snapped his eyes open as he heard the brunet spoke with a deep, sorrowful tone. His eyes travelled to the boy's figure, who was slinging the orange scarf to his own neck. "Why does it bother you whether I'm here or not?"_

"_Of course it bothers me," The Japanese brunet smiled, before leaning closer and hugged him. "Even I'll be sad if __**you **__disappear. Because, whether you like it or not, you're my family too!" He can't do anything but stare. There's actually someone… someone who sincerely thinks of him as a family?_

"_Ah, I s-should be going back now." The little brunet smiled and waved._

"_Hey, aren't you going to take me back?" He asked, his tone was slightly kinder than before. "I won't f-force you. But, it'll be nice if we return together." Tsunayoshi Sawada smiled. He clicked his tongue and sighed. He stood up from the bench and took the brunet's hand._

"_Let's go back together."_

"_Yeah, *****."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XII: Scream.<strong>_

* * *

><p>A terrifyingly calm melody from a broken music box can be heard within the dark room.<p>

Broken toys and other things floated around the room where two brunets are in, both in a different position than the others. The first one would be a soft-spoken and meek Tsuna. He touched his mirror, wanting to just break out. But, the mirror, his other self won't allow it. _"Tsuna…" _He called for the umpteenth time. His voice was always shakier than it was before.

The second brunet shot a glare from the corner of the room. He had been sitting there with his knees clamped to his chest. He looked maddened and angry. "What?" He cocked his head, making the silver collar on his neck jingle.

The meeker Tsuna cringed. That noise stabbed him in his non-existent heart. As a mere reflection, as the one who was coward enough to retreat behind the mirror, he was stripped off everything he should have had as a human. And his other self, the one who only showed up to make up for his moment of weakness, had to step up and be the main player of _that person's _sick game.

"_Help will come," _He said, sure yet unsure at the same time. "It won't." The real Tsuna said immediately. _"It will, Tsuna. It definitely will." _He said stubbornly, but he was also afraid of his other self's rage. The real Tsuna shot another glare, but didn't move at all. _"Strange," _the meeker brunet said as he traced his fingers on his side of the mirror. _"I am the coward part of you. The one who stepped inside the mirror because I couldn't play __**his **__game. You're the hardheaded one. Why is it that I'm the one being a hardhead now?"_

The real Tsuna said nothing, but began to close his eyes, trying to lose himself in the melody of the broken music box. "My family is dead." The whole room went silent, the toys stopped moving. Nothing moved except for the music box. A soft, pained cry then intruded the silence. _"I-Indeed…" _The meeker Tsuna sobbed.

"_B-but… i-it's not your fault. It's __**that person's **__fault." _Tsuna said, his tone turned bitter. The real Tsuna stood up and faced himself in the mirror. _"Tsu-?" _The real Tsuna hit his reflection's cheek, slapping him. "Stop it. I lost the game. We, no, you have to accept that we belong to Dino." The meeker Tsuna cringed and shuddered. "You still flinched when I say his name? Stop it. We'll need to adjust as his property."

"_You know… I-I rather you be with __**that man **__than with __**that person**__." _This time was the real Tsuna's turn to shudder. _"__**He**__ loves you as well, and yet __**he**__ won't break you." _ The meeker Tsuna looked down so his other self won't be able to see him. "Stop it…"

"_What?"_

"Stop it! Don't make me believe that **he **would come. **He **wouldn't come! Accept the reality! We're Dino's now. We don't need to believe anything else. _I _don't need to believe anything else!" The toys around the room began to fly around more vigorously. _"Tsuna!" _The meeker one shouted, he clutched his head in fear.

"DON'T MAKE ME BELIEVE THAT **HE **WILL COME TO SAVE ME!"

**oOo**

As Tsuna panted and thrashed around his sleep, Dino loosened the collar and the leash chaining him to the bed. "I wonder what's going on within you, love…" The blond whispered. "What is it that you dream of? What is it that you think of? Ahh, how intriguing. You're the most captivating when you're in agony, Tsuna…"

When Dino lost his patience, he reached to a remote on the bedside table and pressed the red button with a sickening grin.

Tsuna instantly opened his eyes, stare to the space for a moment… and _screamed_.

The scream was loud; it was almost like a howl. His hands immediately went to his collar and tried to tear it away. But it didn't budge at all. He howled and cried, and grabbed Dino's shirt collar. "Do you want me to stop it?" Dino asked with a smile. Tsuna nodded, still trying to fight the burning-electrifying sensation from his collar.

"Beg me to do it."

Tsuna lets go of Dino's collar, and instead of begging, he spoke with a softer way of speaking and with a shaky voice. "I-I hope… **that man **w-will come and kill you!" Dino's eyes widened and then he grinned. "Ah, you're still alive then." He said with amused tone. "I-I-I am t-the last s-shred of Tsunayoshi Sawada's sanity. I-I WILL NOT DISAPPEAR! I-I WILL NOT GIVE IN!"

Dino smirked and pressed the plus button on the remote. Tsuna screamed harder, and finally hugged the blonde's neck. "Please… Dino-san please… Stop…" This Tsuna held a rougher way of speaking. Dino smiled and turned off the collar.

"You still can't discard that child in the mirror…" Dino shook his head, disapproving.

"You need to be punished!"

* * *

><p><em>HELP US!<em>

_HELP US!_

_If it's you,_

_You can help us_

_PLEASE!_

_HELP US!_

_~Tsuna~_

* * *

><p><em>Hmm the ending poem for this chapter is a little bit special. <em>

_It's meeker Tsuna who said it, of course. In the next chapter, this section will be __**that man's **__reply. _

_Please remember, __**that man **__isn't the same with __**that person**__._

_I hope you have fun guessing all these people with all these insanities. XD_

_Please review :D_


End file.
